


Doll

by CitrusKix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fangan Ronpa: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - The Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair, Girls Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Mind Manipulation, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Twins, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusKix/pseuds/CitrusKix
Summary: In the evening immediately following the events of the Prologue, Hibiki is storming around the room she and Kanade share in anger. Kanade takes advantage of this to do as she pleases with her older twin sister.
Relationships: Otonokoji Hibiki/Otonokoji Kanade
Kudos: 13





	Doll

“Ugh, damn it all! Why do we have to be stuck here on this stupid boat?!”

After the whole debacle with the two people from the Kisaragi Foundation being burned and thrown into the stratosphere by Mikado, Sora being stabbed by Syobai and falling unconscious, and Shinji trying his best to raise everyone’s moods to keep everyone from panicking, the group eventually decided to retire to their new rooms aboard the Monocruise and try to calm down from everything that had just transpired. Mikado and Monocrow gave their word to everyone that they wouldn’t try anything funny during the night, which helped alleviate the swirling feeling of despair everyone was feeling to various extents, but not by much. For Hibiki, she was stomping around her room as Kanade watched from the chair she was sitting on.

“I mean, who even were those two guys?! What’s the deal with that stupid looking bird and that creepy masked guy?! I don’t want either of them to get near me!” Hibiki fumed, grabbing the ends of her pigtails and pulling down on them. “If they do anything to me, so help me God, I will smite them with my screams of fury!”

“W-Well, it’s not all that bad, in all honesty...” Kanade started. “I mean, we have each other in this situation, sis. Nobody else has the luxury of being with a person they know from the outside. And... isn’t it great that we have each other to rely on?”

“Shut up, you disgusting piglet!” Hibiki hissed, causing Kanade to cower in her seat. “Ugh, being trapped here with you of all people is just the worst! I can’t rely on you to do anything useful for me! I bet-!”

All it took to silence Hibiki was a quick snap of the fingers.

As soon as Kanade snapped her fingers, the vibrant look in Hibiki’s face vanished in an instant, and her expressive pose of anger defaulted to a plain standing posture with her hands beside her. “Ahhh... so it still works...” Kanade mused. “Ehe~ That’s good to know.”

The first time that Kanade discovered that Hibiki could go into a state like this was shortly after she had killed their band’s coordinator. The older twin had run to her, sobbing her eyes out and visibly in a state of panic, when in an instant, every emotion on her vanished, and she became lifeless, as if she were a doll of some sort. At that moment, Kanade realized that she could manipulate Hibiki whilst she was in this state of consciousness to do whatever she asked. And she often took advantage of it.

“Now, let’s start with some basic commands,” Kanade spoke up as she got up from her chair and strode over to Hibiki. Once she was only a few inches away from the older twin, Kanade commanded in a quiet voice “Clap your hands three times for me.”

In her lifeless state, Hibiki did exactly as her younger twin sister told her to do, and clapped her hands three times in a delicate manner. Seeing her do the act so diligently made the younger twin grin. “Good... basic motor skills are still able to be commanded...” she muttered to herself. Once she got out of her own mind, Kanade commanded “Tell me that you love me... and do it with a gentle voice.”

The look on Hibiki’s face switched over to a soft smile and fluttered eyes in an instant, and she managed to utter out “K-Kanade... I love you.” As soon as she finished saying that however, the life on her face vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

The moment that Hibiki said that she loved her younger sister was enough to make Kanade squeal in excitement. She cupped her hands around her cheeks and exclaimed “OH MY GOSH! YOU’RE JUST SO CUTE HIBIKI! I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!” She danced around for a bit before a thought came to her head. And with that thought, she immediately ordered “Give me a kiss.”

Hibiki had no choice in the matter. Her body did exactly as Kanade commanded her to do. She made her way over to the younger sister and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Kanade, in return, wrapped her arms around Hibiki and pressed her lips against her sister’s.

It was a well-kept secret that Kanade was in love with Hibiki. Her older sister represented everything that she wasn’t; that is to say, Hibiki is imperfect. And yet, she is her own twin, a mirror to herself, tainted with the flaws that a normal human being would have. To anyone else, Hibiki would just be an annoying brat to deal with. But to Kanade, Hibiki was her everything. She yearned for her, and used her older twin however she pleased whenever she managed to get her into such a state. Like this, Hibiki was the perfect doll for Kanade to use.

But even Kanade knew that there could only be certain times where she could use Hibiki however she desired. Massive lapses in her memory may cause her to question things, and thus, question Kanade. Even with her short term memory loss, things can build up enough to cause Hibiki to permanently remember. So, despite her own carnal desires, Kanade knew that if she wanted Hibiki to remain by her side and stay as obedient as ever, she would have to give her the freedom to express herself every now and then.

Kanade pulled away from the kiss and went back to her chair, before picking up a copy of Vladimir Nobokov’s book, Lolita, that sat on the table beside her chair. She held it in her hand and turned it to the inconspicuous page she had folded the corner of as a bookmark of sorts. Her eyes, however, didn’t leave Hibiki’s physique. “Hibiki, go lay in bed,” she ordered. “Close your eyes and sleep.” Hibiki did just that, and tucked herself underneath the sheets of the bed that the twins would be sharing, before closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep. “Aah... you’re so cute Hibiki... I wish I could keep you like this forever~!” Kanade gushed. “But alas... I cannot.” She looked down at the book in her hand and pretended to be reading it when she snapped her fingers. And at that moment, Hibiki woke up.

The older twin slowly rose from the bed and rubbed her eyes, as if she had actually been asleep for a while. Groggily, she turned her attention over to Kanade, who let out a small noise of surprise and set her book down. “Ah, you’re awake, sis!” she exclaimed, innocently hiding everything she had just done. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Mmh... a little...” Hibiki responded. She let out a small yawn and smacked her lips. “I still feel a little tired though... but at least I’ve calmed down a little.”

Kanade giggled. “Yeah, you were quite mad earlier,” she chirped. “Now that you’re awake though... do you want to play some games so we tire ourselves out? It’s quite late, you know.”

Hibiki glanced over at the clock on the wall that the room had, and saw that it was a quarter past 11 PM. “Ah-! Wow, it really is late!” she acknowledged. “We should probably do that then! We do need our full energy for tomorrow, after all!”

All that Kanade could do in response to that was giggle. “Of course!” she agreed. “What do you want to play?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that you can choose to bully Kanade in the first free time event with the Otonokoji twins in SDRA2? I didn't until today, and man, does that option feel really good to pick after learning about every horrific thing Kanade has done.
> 
> TLDR; fuck you Kanade, Hibiki deserves a better sister.


End file.
